customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on NBC (November 1981) Part 1
(A bit later, the papers roll around before the papers spin with someone shouting) * Voice: READ ALL ABOUT IT! MYSTERIOUS RAINS SPREADING!! * (Another paper spins as another voice calls out) * Other Voice: SUN DON'T SHINE FOR FARMERS!! * (Later, the papers are tossed to the streets as it shows the headline "Pinky Pictures Signs King to 6 Picture Deal". Later, a broken piece of the newspaper floats on the street before the gang notices, looking carefully at it) * Edmond: (reading) "Goldie Pheasant to co-star in King's New Picture". * (Edmond looks at the gates with concern) * Edmond: You know, I think I'm too little to get over these gates. * Peepers: Well, I'm not. * (At the trailer area, near a pink trailer, the familiar group peeks as they glance at the trailer) * Patou: (pointing) Hey, I think that's our trailer over there. * (Inside the trailer filled with flowers, Goldie is humming as she sprays herself. Then, a familiar kitten peeks as he crawls behind, then takes off his hat with concern) * Edmond: Ahem. Excuse me, ma'am. * (Goldie yelps, incidentally spraying Edmond as he coughs) * Goldie: (concerned) Who are you? * Edmond: Uh...uh, ma'am, I...I...AH-CHOO!! * (He hits the wall he is near) * Goldie: Oh, my heavens. * (Edmond starts sneezing a bit more with Goldie grabbing some tissue) * Goldie: Aww, you poor fact. There. * (His body is covered by the tissue) * Goldie: Now, whatcha doing here in MY dressing room? * Edmond: Please, ma'am. You're the only one who can help us. We have to speak to Chanticleer; I mean the King. * (The boy gets up, though incidentally steps on the powder while he attempts to remove it as the pheasant gasps) * Edmond: There's a horrible flood and if he doesn't come home and crow- * Goldie: (realizes) Wait a moment, wait a moment! (fearfully) You're the bad little kitty Pinky warned me about! * Edmond: Bad, me? I'm not bad. * (Goldie yelps, getting up, snatching the giant glass with powder) * Goldie: (fearfully) You go away or I'll shriek! * (Goldie only shrieks in fear) * Edmond: Please wait, I can explain---- * (However, the items are tossed at him as he dodges, swiftly running. As Goldie hides for shelter, Edmond jumps outside the trailer, shivering and colliding with the spotlight, then sandbags with cup before rushing back to the group. Edmond looks at Patou as the cat boy speaks) * Edmond: What just happened? * (Snipes tosses some garbage after he finishes eating) * Snipes: Ah, she's a woman. * Peepers: (frowns) Wh-wh-what?! GRRRR!!!! That's the last straw! Oh, I had it! * Snipes: I wasn't speaking to you! * (Just then, they notice the trailer moved before the snare catches the group, making them yelp. They hear a familiar chuckle before looking at where Pinky in a director's chair is, smirking a bit, pulling the net close to them) * Pinky: Well, well, well...the dog, the cat, the bird and the mouse!! We meet at last, heh? He-he-he-he. * Edmond: Let us go! * Pinky: (to the lead toad) Max, take them to my trailer! Lock them up. Make sure the king doesn't get a whiff of this. * (He chuckles before coughing a bit just as the curtain closes with Goldie looking down) * Goldie: Oh dear, what have I done?